Zenith
by Primordial Soul
Summary: "He is not an ordinary man. He is above prosaic concerns. People do not deserve his condescension. He is better than them. He is the pinnacle of intelligence. The apex of strength. The peak of charisma. The zenith of humanity. Harry Potter will do great things. Things that will change the world." "But... will it be for the better, sir?" "... I don't know." AU, Harry/Fleur.


**AN: **Hey, it's Primordial Soul with the first chapter of _Zenith!_

If anyone was worrying about me, I can assure you that I am not dead or not writing. I'm still alive. However, real life has kicked me in the butt and put me through a marathon. A funeral, home renovations, family, college prep, Xbox... gosh, I'm tired. And me being tired equals no writing being done.

But don't worry. I've made progress. _Mantle _22 is being brainstormed, _Revenge _10 is 60% done and I have decided on a winner for _Ace _9, but it requires editing before I publish it. I will make an effort to get back to writing, but as I said above, tired and busy._  
_

I wrote this about a month ago in a fit of inspiration and left it sitting on my hard drive. This is an AU Harry/Fleur. It will be very confusing, a little bit like _Mantle_, but I refuse to tell my readers what's going on directly. Read and use context clues.

That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Initus_

_Floo Ingress Station, Ministry Atrium, June 15, 1994_

One, click. Two, click. Three, click. Four, click.

Harry James Potter paid no attention to the irritated people staring at him, only focusing on the fascinating little device in front of him, created by himself of course. His bright green eyes were riveted on the inner complexities of his latest whim, analyzing the wooden surface for any cracks or malformations that may have developed during the manufacturing period.

Harry sighed as he turned his invention on. With a soft hum, every light in the room flickered and disappeared, now collected inside his wooden Deluminator. His invention would have seemed to work to an untrained eye, but Harry could easily tell that the stresses of multiple light sources were proving too much for the wood to handle for any practical length of time. He shut the device off, sending the lights back to their original position.

"Testing indicates that the current material is not viable for mass-production. Sample E when placed under stress splits along the grain, dramatically shortening product life and amount yield." Harry muttered to himself, ignoring the negative effect he was having on the people around him. "Derived conclusions reveal that using a coating ..."

"May you please stop, Mr. Potter?"

Harry's eyes flashed over to the speaker, a man with a red face and wearing a Ministry badge. Harry quickly sized the man up and turned back to his current curiosity, judging the man to be not worth the effort of being condescended to.

" … of congealed Goblin spit combined with a touch of powdered unicorn horn will prove to be the most effective solution as spells interfere with the sample's ability to hold multiple sources of light at once. Result: Null Deluminator remains viable, but requires further testing."

"Mr. Potter!"

Harry sighed and looked at the same man, who had gotten closer to him in a futile effort to communicate with. Harry put his pet project away, straightened his green dress robes and replied, "Yes, Mr. … ?"

The man reddened even more as he replied, "Rivers. Andrew Rivers. Junior Auror, member of your security team while you are here at our Ministry."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Rivers. I remember you. Tell me, what is so important that you so rudely interrupted me?" Harry asked lightly, looking at the man straight in the eye.*

The auror replied, "You are making a disturbance and I must ask you to stop at once for the benefit of the rest of the guests."

Harry chuckled and stood up, his five foot eleven frame looking small in comparison to Andrew's six foot one frame.*

"Why, is that true, Mr. Rivers?" Harry replied, slapping the Junior Auror on the back.*

The sixteen year old turned to the remaining inhabitants of the room and asked gently, "Am I truly being such a bother?"

Two other men and a woman glanced at each other, each having a silent conversation between each other. They were each wearing fancier robes than the average warlock, but they were nothing compared to Harry's.*

"Well, Mr. Potter, your … discussions were interesting..." the first man began hesitantly, unsure of how to approach the issue and not annoy Harry who had the means to enact financial revenge on his company.

Harry's eyes brightened in good humor as he replied, "Why, thank you, Mr … what was it, ah, Maxwell. I was afraid that you would have said ramblings. I do not wish to become barmy so soon" Harry chuckled in response to his own reply.

"What was the device you were working on?" the woman replied suddenly. Harry surmised in a second that she was a secretary to Mr. Maxwell due to her submissive nature to the man in question. "Is it another product that you are planning to sell in the near future?"

Harry continued to smile as he removed the prototype from his robes and replied, "This here is the prototype for a Deluminator that, although has the same capabilities as Albus Dumbledore's original one released to the public in 1987, is much cheaper than the metallic ones currently on the market. The reason? It's made of wood."

"That's impressive" one of the security guards replied, not moving his sight from the single door in front of him. "Wood, despite its versatility, has its limits in regards to power. "

"That's true" Harry replied triumphantly, glad that someone could recognize his brilliance. "Wood has served as an ideal catalyst for flux transfer, but its limits on power output has prevented Wizarding kind from fully reaching our magical potential. With this invention, it is possible that within my lifetime that we could overcome Yanglond's Power Rule of Wood."

"In society, the Null Deluminator will cut down production costs and prices in the market. This will increase market efficiency and thus free up money to be used to develop new products that will help increase our standard of living." Harry finished, holding up the Null Deluminator for the three people to see.

"Is it finished? It looks complete and it doesn't look that complicated." the third man asked, looking at the Deluminator.

Harry sighed, yet another man who fails to see the magnitude of his accomplishments. "Unfortunately, no. More testing needs to be..."

The door opened behind the four businessmen, admitting a tall, blonde haired man wearing aristocratic robes and a small cane. His face was chiseled by his upper class upbringing and his grey eyes barely spared a glance at the middle class populace before setting his eyes on Harry.

Harry's eyes brightened as the new arrival entered, the last man the occupants were waiting for. "Lucius!" Harry exclaimed, completely ignoring the man he was just talking to. "It's good to see you again!"

Lucius nodded and replied, "It is good to see you again, Harry." The man and the teenager extended their hands, shaking each other in greeting. "How goes your company?"

Harry grinned at the question. "Just splendid, Lucius. I'm about to reveal the latest version of my products and demand has never been higher. I'm having trouble supplying all of my customers on a timely basis."

"That is a good sign, Harry. People want your product which means they want you." Lucius stated, looking down at his feet, frowning. With a snap of his fingers, a ratty looking house elf appeared, trying his best to remain unthreatening.

"Dobby! Where are the documents I specifically requested for Mr. Potter?" Lucius harshly declared, looking at the house elf with contempt and anger.

"Dobby shall get documents for Master." the house elf said croakedly, summoning the documents from Mr. Malfoy's study. With a tremble, the elf gave them to Lucius who looked through them before glancing back down at Dobby.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back home!" Lucius snarled. The house elf quickly followed his Master's orders, leaving the room free from his presence.

Harry looked at Lucius with a questioning gaze. "I though you got rid of him?" the teenager asked lightly as he accepted the documents from Lucius.

"I'm afraid that familial obligations prevented me from doing so." Lucius said lightly.

Harry hummed in agreement as he glanced through the documents detailing future corporate alliances with the House of Malfoy. "I was just stating my surprise. That Elf almost killed me during my last year at Durmstang with a rogue Bludger trying to 'protect me' from something or other. Like what, Voldemort?" Harry ignored the shiver that came from everyone around him except Lucius. "He's been dead for thirteen years. Despite what Dumbledore is trying to say." Harry said darkly.

"I'm surprised you're complaining about the venerable headmaster, Mr. Potter. His words help your profits." Lucius replied lightly.

"His delusions have a negligible effect on my profits and only my own actions and your support have helped me reach the financial state I'm in now." Harry replied, absently signing the documents before handing them back to Lucius. "Besides, there is no evidence for his claims except for isolated events that are easily explained away."

Lucius opened his mouth to reply again, but Andrew Rivers beat him to it. "Gentlemen, it's time"

Harry and Lucius glared at the man for interrupting them, but complied, standing next to each other in front of the door leading out to the Ministry Atrium.

"You ready?" Harry replied, not looking at his original financial backer.

Lucius gave an imperceptible nod. "Of course. I've been doing this since your parents were born. You?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "Of course. I'm always ready."

The two men stepped out into the Ministry Atrium, the entrance way into the British Embassy. They were standing at one end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Normally, every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards would form before each fireplace, waiting to depart.

However, today, scores of wizards and witches crowded around a small empty aisle way free for the two business tycoons to travel through. Hundreds of signs were raised, each displaying various pictures of Harry or the symbol his company used as its trademark. A circle inscribed in a triangle which was bisected by a line.

Harry raised his hands and waved as he and Lucius walked through the crowd, smiling at all of his customers before him. The outrcy was tremendous. For in front of them was a prodigy, a genius who had done incredible things at such a young age.

Harry smirked and continued walking down the aisle way, soaking in all of the attention directed at him. He loved this, being at the heart of attention, being the man of the hour, he craved this. He had reached this point all by himself, with the only noticeable exception being Lucius's starting capital he had be given to start his company and Lucius's efforts in managing the technical aspects of his company that Harry had no desire or inclination to mess with. Inventing was more fun.

As he walked through the aisle, the crowd screamed questions at him.*

"Mr. Potter, where do you think your company is heading to in the coming years?"*

"Who would you credit for your successes in the business world?"*

"What do you have to say about the ICW's efforts to restrict and regulate your company on grounds of international security?"*

"What do you have to say about allegations accusing you of war profiteering?"

"What is your opinion on the rise of the Pureblood movement in Western Europe?"

"The thirteenth anniversary of your defeat of He Who Must Not Be Named is fast approaching. Do you have any words to say about this?"

Harry paid no attention to his roaring fans as he and Lucius reached the end of the line where two men waited for them. One of them was wearing relatively simple robes, but his body language screamed pompousness and arrogance. The man's beady little eyes looked at the two business tycoons, almost naked greed and pride gleaming in his gaze.

The second man was dressed in much more outlandish clothes, bright purple in color. His white hair and bread were long and the man's eyes twinkled in a way almost nobody could do. However, behind the man's blue eyes lay a veneer of seriousness, of concern and … regret?

Harry turned his smile towards the smaller, beady eye man and replied, "Thank you for the honor, Minister. I am grateful for your hospitality."

Minister Fudge smiled back and replied, "It is no trouble, my boy, to honor such a well known and successful businessman such as yourself and Mister Malfoy."

Lucius merely nodded and turned to Headmaster Dumbledore, "Albus, I did not expect to see you here today. What brings you out of Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore chuckled and replied lightly, "Oh, nothing at all. Merely the curiosity of an old man,"

Harry's eyes narrowed as he took the Headmaster in. Liar. Just a social visit wouldn't necessitate leaving his job at Hogwarts. He had to be on ICW business to be able to leave his school. And considering the event today... it was about his company and their attempts at restraining him. Damn it.

Harry's mind was torn from its thoughts when two hands grabbed his shoulders and guided him to a side seat. Harry glared at Dumbledore angrily and replied, "You didn't have to do that."

"Why of course I did, my boy. You wouldn't have wanted to miss the introduction to your own Order of Merlin Third Class now would you?" Dumbledore replied grandfatherly, gesturing to an open seat in between Lucius and Dumbledore's own. Harry accepted the seat grudgingly and leaned back as another man walked up to the podium to begin the presentation.

"Harry James Potter," the man began, instantly quieting the crowd. "was born on July 31st 1977 to James and Lily Potter during their sixth year of Hogwarts. A prodigy from a young age, he performed his first act of unfocused magic at seven months and made his first potion at age three. The elder Potters loved their child and did their best to provide for him in a time of war against He Who Must Not Be Named,"

Harry's parents appeared in a portrait set up earlier, smiling gently and holding a three year old Harry, who was triumphantly holding a potions bottle. Harry could remember that day when he managed his first potion. His parents had been so proud after their heart attacks.

"Then tragedy struck and the elder Potters were killed on October 31st 1981, a few months after Harry's fourth birthday by the Dark Lord. He Who Must Not Be Named then turned his wand on Harry Potter, but the Killing Curse failed. The Dark Lord was defeated and Harry Potter became the Boy Who Lived."

A picture of a young Harry Potter appeared, smiling widely next to a younger Lucius Malfoy in front of Malfoy Manor.

"Harry Potter was then taken into the care of the esteemed Lucius Malfoy and shined underneath his care. At the age of eight, he went to Durmstang for his education. He graduated from Durmstang in a record time of four years at the top of his class and remained at the school for another two year to obtain Masteries in Spell Creation and Enchanting. Harry Potter is the first person to have finished Durmstang and obtain two Masteries in six years, a feat that would take most wizards ten."

"And that was where Harry Potter truly bloomed into the man he is today. May I present to you, the head of Arms and Ordnance International, Harry James Potter!"

Harry got up, straightening his robes and smiling at the crowd who roared as the teenager made his entrance on to the stage.

"Thank you!" Harry replied, trying to remember what he was supposed to say. What was it? Lucius was supposed to go over this with him. Whatever. He'll wing it like he does most things.

"I would say a lot of things about today's award and how thankful and honored I feel about receiving this Order of Merlin, but I'm sure that's copyrighted somewhere," Harry grinned as the crowd chuckled. "So I don't think I'll go breaking laws today" More laughter.

"As you know, my company is preparing for the reveal on the latest line of our products. I'm sure that everyone is excited for my reveal or else my marketing department slept on the job" Harry replied, chuckling.

"But of course, I couldn't have been here today without Lucius Malfoy. Please give a round of applause!"

The crowd clapped for Lucius who got up and approached the podium. As he did so, Harry leaned in and whispered to Lucius. "You remember the specifics?"

Lucius merely stared at him and replied softly so only Harry could hear him, "Of course I do, Harry. You're the one who has me do the dirty work,"

Harry grinned and replied, "I have you do the boring work. See you later, I'll be home." Harry backed away from Lucius and waved again as he exited the stage, his mind already tuning out the ceremony he had just been a part of. Time for some fun stuff.

It didn't even cross his mind that he forgot the award the ceremony had all been about.

* * *

**_Daily Prophet_  
Young Prodigy graces Britain of his prescence**

Just this afternoon, business tycoon Harry James Potter, 16, returned to the country of his birth and was greeted by a standing ovation of the few witches and wizards who were personally able to see the celebrity.

Harry Potter proved most humble over the award he received today, feeling thankful and honored.

Mr. Potter also continued to hint at the revealing of the latest line of Arms and Ordnance International products whose hype has been growing for the past two months. This reporter is most eager to see what amazing innovations this young genius brings.

Lucius Malfoy was also present at the ceremony, giving the public more information about the current goings of Arms and Ordnance International. Before the Malfoy scion left, he had these words to say.

"I'm honored that Harry places me in such a position of trust. He's a brilliant child and one that I'm glad that I raised to be the person he is today"

The future of Arms and Ordnance International looks bright and private donations to the company are expected to rise.

In other news, French authorities continue to deny the existence of a rumored terrorist group operating within their borders...

_Fin_

* * *

**AN: **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Zenith!_

If you see a resemblance between Harry and another certain character, then it is on purpose.

Don't have anything else. See you later!

Primordial Soul


End file.
